tercafandomcom-20200213-history
Eight Finger Driscoll
Overview Known as a hero, a traitor, a kinslayer, an upstart, the Fifth Lord, and, by some, as the False Lord. But perhaps most of all, known as dangerously ambitious. Driscoll is a man of mystery to most of his subordinate crews, though it's clear he commands the full loyalty of all those on his flagship, the Matricide. Driscoll is a handsome human who sports a number of old scars and burns on his face and body, and he's missing the pinky and ring finger on his right hand. At his sides, he wears a pair of rapiers - one of which is known to be a powerful magic weapon. These swords are depicted on his flag. and all the ships of his subordinate crews. ]] Driscoll has a deep respect for sailing vessels that stems from a number of sailor superstitions. He does not abide people mistreating ships, especially while they're flying his flag. History The Fifth Lord's War and the Brothers' Feud Driscoll was raised by Mother Shandy alongside those who would later form the crew of the Matricide. As a human, he was hurt and punished when Shandy wanted to keep the more exotic of her 'children' in line, since she didn't like to harm and mark her favourites. This is how Driscoll picked up most of the scars that riddle his body. Eighteen years before the story began, Driscoll was one of the leaders of the revolt against Shandy at the start of the Fifth Lord's War. As the fight with Shandy went on, he and his sworn brother, Dancer, grew apart, ultimately resulting in the the Brothers' Feud. Fighting Dancer kept Driscoll busy for years, and even after Eight Finger killed his brother, he still had to hunt down the last of those who were loyal to Dancer. This took years, and with his attention long since turned away from Shandy, the world thought the Fifth Lord's War was over. Part One: Reigniting the War When a Rumidian ambush resulted in the Cockatrice being destroyed and the Fortunate Fool barely escaping, the loyalty of Driscoll's subordinate crews came into question. He believed there was an informant for the Rumidian empire somewhere in his ranks - how else would a Rumidian scout ship be so prepared for them - but he didn't want to let on that he could no longer freely trust his captains, since their faith in his leadership was already wavering. The failed attack on the scout ship had yielded information on the location of one of Shandy's hatcheries though, and so Driscoll and his crew concocted a plan. He pooled people from aboard each of his subordinate crews, knowing they'd be reluctant to send any but their newest members - people who would be perfect for sniffing out the duplicity within Driscoll's ranks - and so the party was formed. Driscoll tested these people, determining if they were capable, trustworthy, and if they themselves were the Rumidian informants. His final test for them was to travel to the island hatchery and help him kill Shandy's dragons. This would prove conclusively that they weren't working for her, and it would serve multiple ends for Driscoll: it would provide rare ingredients to create magic items from the dead creatures of the hatchery; it would enrage Shandy and announce to the world that their war was back on in earnest; and, with Driscoll making arrangements for Rhythm to inform Shandy they were in her territory at just the right time - just a little too late to stop their work on the hatchery or to have her strongest forces take part in the blockade - and having his subordinates in Tortuga get the word out that Driscoll was taking on a fleet Shandy had set up on his own, his reputation as a pirate lord was exalted once more. There was a brief moment when Driscoll forgot about the plan entirely in his rage: when Zephyr was assaulting the Matricide, Eight Finger wanted only to kill him, no matter the cost. He was eventually talked down, forcefully, by Laylin and Duster. By forcing their way through the blockade and then leading the remaining ships into the hazards of Driscoll's territory - first the ghostly galleon that stalks its nighttime waters and then Brineskimmer, the sea dragon that nests in the water between the two lords' territories - the Matricide bested the fleet. Those few ships that made it through everything, charmed as they were to pursue the Matricide to the end of the ocean if they had to, were easily led into an ambush. The Wicked Sister, the Ramshod, the Indomitable, ''and the Fortunate Fool'' had all been waiting for them, concealed by the large rocks to one side of the island of Longreach. Driscoll's forces looted these final ships that they had been able to destroy well within his territory, proving a much needed boost to his rapidly diminishing coffers. Following all this, the party were offered one of Driscoll's flags and were free to choose what they wanted to do: go back to their old crews, remain as their own force and sail under Eight Finger's flag, or leave. By and large, they opted to stay together and join the lord's forces. Elio, however, took his leave, having disagreed with what he believed to be a reckless revenge mission. He and Driscoll had a confrontation on Longreach's beach, and Driscoll told the monk he was free to go - though he believed the Wilds would be less forgiving than he had been. Category:Eight Finger Driscoll's Forces